


Desperado

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 霍格沃茨设定，仏英only。大概和亲时代的时代背景差不多。P.S. 很久没看HP了，时间和设定有疏漏，还望谅解。





	Desperado

弗朗西斯第一次见到亚瑟是在一年级刚开学的一个黄昏。他一个人从图书馆出来的时候正巧看见窗外的夕阳正浓，于是忽然想跑到塔顶去看看。他借着前几天和安东尼奥、基尔伯特在城堡里探索时留下的印象，竟然真的成功到了塔上。但他发现他并不是独自一人，而那个看起来和他差不多大的男孩有些眼熟。他想起来了，分院仪式时基尔伯特低声在他耳边说，这就是柯克兰家的最小一个儿子，亚瑟·柯克兰，他肯定是会被分到斯莱特林的。后来发生的事情果然和基尔伯特说的一样：亚瑟·柯克兰一脸淡漠地戴上帽子，帽子考虑了很久，然后大声喊出斯莱特林。

亚瑟·柯克兰正一个人坐在那读信。说是读信，但准确来说他更像是对着信纸抽泣。弗朗西斯正想着是否应该给对方留点私人空间，但不幸的是他还没来得及溜走，亚瑟就看到了他。亚瑟吓得立刻跳了起来，很快又恢复了平时一本正经的样子：“你都看到了？”

“看到什么，你哭了？”

“不，我才没有哭，”亚瑟说，“不许说出去。”他看了眼弗朗西斯袍子的红色内衬，“你叫什么名字？”

“这就是你求人的态度吗，”弗朗西斯虽然是麻瓜出身，也从基尔伯特和安东尼奥那听到了不少关于斯莱特林的坏话。而亚瑟的态度让他不得不说这些评价并不完全不客观，“柯克兰家的小少爷？”

“别那样叫我！”

亚瑟看起来似乎被弗朗西斯激怒了，怒气冲冲地走下了楼梯，甚至故意撞了弗朗西斯一下。

弗朗西斯当时只是觉得他有些莫名其妙。第二天他才知道怎么回事：报纸上登出了一版小小的讣告，宣布柯克兰家的二儿子因为一场意外不幸身亡。弗朗西斯这下感觉自己有些过意不去。他发现今天的魁地奇课正巧是和斯莱特林一起上，上课时他发现果然亚瑟也在，被一群斯莱特林围着，直到开始练习时场内一片混乱，才落了单。弗朗西斯悄悄凑到了他旁边：“我看到报纸上登了你哥哥的意外了。我很抱歉。”

“不是意外，他是被谋杀的，”亚瑟说。

这个说法让弗朗西斯有些措手不及：“你怎么知道？你才一年级。”

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，对吧？”看来亚瑟似乎也去打听了一点事情，“我不能告诉你太多。但你要小心。”

弗朗西斯一直以为亚瑟要让他提心吊胆注意什么幽灵鬼怪或是神奇生物来找他麻烦，但日子过去了，什么也没有发生，除了偶然有斯莱特林的学生看见他们这些麻瓜学生时找找他们麻烦（但都被他打回去了）。他只是逐渐开始留意亚瑟·柯克兰这个人：他永远看起来都是一个优秀的学生（当然实际成绩似乎也是如此），乖巧又礼貌，也许家族的严格家教不允许他随意地像弗朗西斯、基尔伯特和安东尼奥一样打闹和在课室捣乱。他似乎没有多少朋友：斯莱特林院外的人本身就不愿意和他走近，而他似乎也并没有和斯莱特林的同学关系多么要好。

太可怜了，弗朗西斯想到了他偶然撞到亚瑟的那个黄昏，还有他留下的没头没尾的警告：他该小心什么呢，是幽灵鬼怪，还是神奇生物？在巫师世界里他不了解的事情太多了，但他本能地觉得，没有人应该落单。

“别和斯莱特林走得太近，”基尔伯特说，“他们大多都是些鼓吹血统的家伙。你去了没什么好处。”麻瓜出身的弗朗西斯也早在基尔伯特和安东尼奥的简介下知道了纯血派是什么。他说：“不会吧，我觉得他人还不错。”

“得了吧，柯克兰家也是纯血派支持者，”安东尼奥说。

“是啊，虽然我听老爹说他们还没完全亮出立场，”基尔伯特补充。

“人不能只看出身，”弗朗西斯说，“我在三个多月前还不知道自己是一个巫师。但我现在变形咒使得比你们还好了。”他瞥了一眼斯莱特林的桌子，亚瑟正一个人边看报纸边吃早饭，“我觉得我应该去问一问。”于是他真的在众目睽睽之下站了起来，朝斯莱特林的桌子走过去，基尔伯特想拉住他，但没成功。有一些人注意到了，开始窃窃私语。他走到亚瑟面前站定，亚瑟一脸吃惊地看着他：“你来干什么？”

“嗯，关于你之前和我说的——”

“啊，对，上次变形课借了你的笔没还，”亚瑟说，“给你。”然后他真的从书包里翻找了一会儿，拿出了一支羽毛笔递给了弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯愣了，但他还是接过了笔。亚瑟瞪着他，悄悄指了指格兰芬多的桌子。于是弗朗西斯没了话，只得乖乖地在众人注视下又回到了自己的餐桌座位。坐在他旁边的安东尼奥拍了拍他的肩膀：“我都说了吧。”

“但为什么非得搞成这样？”弗朗西斯说，“我们都不过是学生——嘿还给我——”正当他说话的时候，基尔伯特抢过了他手中的笔。三个男生打闹着，最后还是级长看不过去，勒令他们赶紧乖乖吃早餐，这一段早餐的小插曲才告一段落。早餐后是魔法史课，基尔伯特在打瞌睡，而安东尼奥直接趴下了。弗朗西斯也无心听讲，于是盯着亚瑟给他的羽毛笔发呆。那是一支非常漂亮的羽毛笔，白色羽毛闪闪发亮，看起来就很贵。弗朗西斯摸了摸羽毛，手指忽然碰到了一个硬邦邦的东西插在了羽毛和笔芯的接口位置。他愣了一下，把它拔了出来，发现折起来的纸条。他打开纸条，看见上面只写了几个字：“傍晚在塔上见。”

傍晚的时候弗朗西斯如约上了塔顶，发现亚瑟已经坐在那里了，正在翻着一本厚厚的书。他看见弗朗西斯来了，啪得把书合上：“你也太慢了吧。”

“我可不像你那么有空，我刚刚才上完神奇生物保护课。”

“好吧，你找我什么事？”

“你就非得搞得跟地下接头似的吗？”弗朗西斯说，“好吧，我只是想问你，你之前到底是想叫我小心什么？还有，关于你哥哥的事，你说他是被谋杀的——”

“你怎么就非得什么事都插一脚？”

“既然你告诉我了。基尔伯特的爸爸是一名傲罗，也许他会想想办法。”

“不行，”亚瑟说，“这件事情没有证据。但我不蠢，他被发现了披着笔名到处写批评纯血派的文章，过了一个星期就失足堕崖了。”

“但为什么？”弗朗西斯说，“虽然我听说过你们家很严格。但这也太——”

“我不是说这是我家人做的！”亚瑟说，“你听说过伏地魔吗？”

“听说过，”弗朗西斯说，“一个很厉害的巫师。纯血派的领头。他又怎么了？”

“我偷听过我父亲说他正在私底下开始招兵买马。我不知道他想做什么，但肯定会有什么事情发生的，弗朗西斯。在那之前你最好离我们远一点。”亚瑟看起来对他父亲的做法很不满意，提起的时候微微皱起了眉头。

“如果说我偏不呢？”弗朗西斯说，“确实现在报纸上纯血统派吵得厉害，但是凭什么斯莱特林就不能和格兰芬多做朋友呢？”

“你真是理想主义，”亚瑟顿了顿，“你总是这么天真吗？”

“我看天真的人是你才对，”弗朗西斯说，“承认自己没有朋友就这么难吗？”

“谁告诉你我没有朋友了……！”亚瑟被弗朗西斯这么一问，似乎戳到了痛处，提高了声量。他们两个人互相盯着看了一会儿，最后弗朗西斯先没忍住笑，亚瑟生气地说：“至少朋友不会这么对我说话。”

“噢不，这太正常了，朋友间会互损的，”弗朗西斯说，“只要不是戳到真正的痛处就行。那么，我们现在算是朋友了？”

“先说好，是你要当我的朋友的，”亚瑟说，“我可没求你。”

“好吧好吧，”弗朗西斯做出让步，“那我们握个手。”于是他们两个人郑重其事地在被夕阳染红的塔顶上握手，仿佛是在做出什么重要约定一般。

弗朗西斯这个朋友交得有些奇怪。在别人面前，他们少有像是朋友般的亲昵举动。他们在课堂上会比谁先学会咒语，为了各种问题争得面红耳赤。而当他们升入更高年级，加入魁地奇球队后，都是找球手的他们比谁先从替补成为正式队员，在赛场上更是针锋相对。在其他人面前，亚瑟总是礼貌又绅士，只有遇上弗朗西斯的时候，他会变得急躁又直率；在其他人面前，弗朗西斯总是温和又优雅，只有遇上亚瑟的时候，他会变得刻薄又粗鲁。他们争吵，毫不犹疑地放出冷话，狠戳对方痛处。

几乎全校都以为他们是彼此的敌人。

只有他们知道，弗朗西斯从不提起亚瑟的家庭，而亚瑟也闭口不谈血统问题。

假如什么都没有变，那么他们也许可以维持这样奇妙的朋友关系直至他们老去。但在他们五年级的时候，一份报纸撕开了表面的平静。那一天，食死徒开始了对麻瓜的杀戮，食死徒的恐怖印记开始在普通麻瓜的世界出现，引得人们议论纷纷。那一天霍格沃茨的大堂破天荒地在早餐时异常严肃，除了斯莱特林桌边上有些笑声，其他学院的学生都不敢欢笑。也许他们都在暗自祈祷这只不过是一起偶然事件，但随着报道事件逐渐增多，每个人都意识到，也许终于有些什么事情不对了。学校里也逐渐开始有针对麻瓜学生的恶作剧，只不过碍于校长，不敢做得过于明目张胆，于是霍格沃茨仍旧维持着表面的和平。

直到一场格兰芬多对斯莱特林的魁地奇球赛。

雨虽然很大，但比赛仍旧照常进行。在上场前队长照常地说了一通鼓劲的词，最后给每个人的袍子都施了防水防湿咒。雨天的视线不大好，于是弗朗西斯在刚开场的半小时都只是骑着扫把四处晃，边搜寻金色飞贼，边干扰对手。亚瑟则跟在他附近，自己搜寻的同时提防着弗朗西斯先发现金色飞贼。

“你不觉得今天雨也太大了一点吗，亚瑟！”弗朗西斯朝他喊，“跟在我后面可得小心不要失控撞上了！”

“喂，我可不像你一样。我倒是比较担心你别在我拿到飞贼之后哭哭啼啼的。”

“说起来，今年圣诞假期要来我家过吗？反正你年年都不想回家，不如干脆就离家出走来我家玩吧。我爸妈做的圣诞大餐真的很棒。”

“别傻了。”

这时，弗朗西斯忽然看见金色飞贼似乎在斜下方，就在一个斯莱特林击球手的附近。于是他迅速地减速，趁亚瑟还没完全反应过来的时候立刻俯冲。亚瑟也跟在他身后，紧紧咬在他的斜后方。观众们都沸腾了，呼喊“格兰芬多”与“斯莱特林”的声音越来越响。弗朗西斯没有看错：金色飞贼就在他眼前，他甚至伸手就可以直接碰到——

“弗朗西斯！小心背后！”

亚瑟似乎喊了他一声，他还没来得及反应过来，脑后剧烈的疼痛让他一下子失去了平衡。在失去意识地最后一刻他感觉自己在下坠，只能看到亚瑟骑着扫把朝他冲过来，伸着手似乎想要抓住什么。弗朗西斯觉得自己也该伸出手去，但身体已经不收控制了。然后他失去了意识。

当弗朗西斯醒来的时候，他已经在校医院昏睡了一天。医生对他唠叨，他身上有好几处骨折，还有脑震荡。当时斯莱特林的击球手拿着球棍狠狠地在他脑袋上敲了一下，要不是斯莱特林的找球手试着拉住他，给了一点缓冲的高度，伤势就更重了。听到他醒来的消息之后，格兰芬多的朋友们都跑来看他，弗朗西斯才知道这次比赛取消了，基尔伯特差点冲了上去要揍斯兰特林的击球手一顿，好几个人一起才把他们拉开。斯莱特林的击球手辩称自己以为是游走球来了才做出的举动，最后被罚关禁闭和停赛。安东尼奥则是格兰芬多队里第一个到他身边的人，他一直跟着他到了校医院，直到被医生赶出去。

“斯莱特林就是故意的。伊丽莎白说她在洗手间听到斯莱特林的几个女生吹嘘他们计划要把格兰芬多的麻瓜找球手赶出球场，”基尔伯特啧了一声，“真是脏。下一次看我们怎么对付他们。”

“你可别把自己也罚下场了，”弗朗西斯说，“我们队再缺人的话伊丽莎白就得疯了。”

他们哈哈大笑，然后开始闲聊，一直到将近晚餐的时刻，医生说病人需要休息了。基尔伯特和安东尼奥答应说第二天下课后就过来。弗朗西斯目送他们两个走出病房，然后开始翻阅他们俩带来的慰问卡片，时不时被上面的话逗笑。当他放下卡片的时候，发现亚瑟不知什么时候进了病房。他只是站在门口处，有些忧虑地看着弗朗西斯。

“你怎么进门一点声音都没有，你是猫还是幽灵啊，”弗朗西斯半开玩笑地说。

“我很抱歉，”亚瑟没有回应他的打趣，“我事先不知道会有这样的事。”

“喔，没必要，”弗朗西斯说，“你一个人也没办法改变什么。医生说要不是你拉我一把我估计还得多躺几天呢。”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿，这个沉默让弗朗西斯有些不安：“斯莱特林的那些家伙对你做了什么吗？”

“不，没有的事。我只是想说——”

“什么，你打算为了我好疏远我吗？我听得耳朵都起茧子了。”

“我只是想说希望你记得找几个靠谱的人给你记笔记。毕竟明年要考O.W.L.S了。贝什米特和费尔南德斯看着可不是那么靠谱。”

弗朗西斯提起来的心放了下来，“我还以为什么事呢。既然你为我的学业这么操心，那你把你的笔记给我啊。不过说到考试——你以后打算做什么？”

“你先说。”

“你这人真没意思。我还没完全想好，但是我比较想当傲罗。基尔伯特和安东尼奥也是。”

“他们的父亲都是傲罗。我想他们一定深受影响。”

“而且我们都是黑魔法防御术成绩最好。好了，我告诉你了，轮到你了。照你的性格，大概最想当魔法部长了——”弗朗西斯看到亚瑟瞪了他一眼，“我说错了吗？”

“我只是有点讨厌你这个说话的强调。还有，没有人一毕业就能当魔法部长。”

“但你是想进魔法部的。”

“也许。”

“你爸肯定希望你进魔法部，”弗朗西斯说。亚瑟点了点头。弗朗西斯想了想，“那不如你也当傲罗吧！我看你不动声色的样子一定很适合做潜伏和打探消息的工作。而且要是有一个优秀的履历一定可以平步青云。看，我都给你计划好了，”他开始鼓掌，像是自己说了什么值得鼓励的话。

“嗯，我想我父亲估计还是更想让我做外事或者司法的工作。”

“那你呢？你想做什么？我认识的亚瑟·柯克兰可不是一个那么容易让自己的野心屈服的人。”

亚瑟沉默了几秒，并没有直接回答：“天黑了，弗朗西斯。我先走了。”

弗朗西斯出院之后就很少见到亚瑟。亚瑟似乎总是很忙，又总是被斯莱特林的同学围着。没过多久就是圣诞节，而过节回来就要开始准备考试，五年级学生们都叫苦不迭。他本以为这种状况随着考试结束后就会改变，于是并没有放在心上。直到考完试后的假期，他给亚瑟写信，却发现猫头鹰总是乖巧地把信封原封不动地送回来，才意识到不对。

那一个夏天，柯克兰家族宣布支持伏地魔。

那一个夏天，魁地奇世界杯上忽然出现了骚乱，万千食死徒的印记飘荡在天空。

弗朗西斯暑假回来之后，发现学校里的人似乎少了一些。基尔伯特和安东尼奥说这是因为有的家长担心孩子在霍格沃茨的安危，因此决定让他们先停学。基尔伯特撇嘴，“其实霍格沃茨才是世界上最安全的地方。”

“所以是真的吗，我听说他们真的要开战了？”

“没人知道，”基尔伯特说，“该死，我真想赶紧毕业然后去当傲罗。坐在学校里看着报纸上的坏消息却什么都做不了真是太难受了。”安东尼奥在一旁表示赞同，“好几个古老家族宣布支持伏地魔了。我觉得我们也该赶紧反抗才是。”

“我听说柯克兰家也宣誓效忠了，”弗朗西斯说。

“你不会还惦记着你的‘朋友’亚瑟·柯克兰吧？”安东尼奥说。

“当然没有。”

弗朗西斯嘴上这么说，但他在黄昏时还是说自己有东西落在了图书馆，让基尔伯特和安东尼奥先去吃晚餐。他抱着碰碰运气的心态，一个人登上了塔顶。亚瑟·柯克兰果然一个人坐在那里。他没有读信也没有看书，似乎只是上来看风景一般。他回头看见弗朗西斯，“我听见脚步声，果然是你。”

“我听说你家里已经宣誓效忠了。”

“没有错，波诺弗瓦，”亚瑟摸了摸他袍子上的家徽。弗朗西斯紧张地看着他：“那你……？”

“我也一样。”亚瑟淡淡地说。他毫不在乎的口气让弗朗西斯有些生气，于是他提高了音量：“为什么？我能看得出来你不愿意。”

亚瑟看着他，竟笑了，似乎弗朗西斯说的是什么傻话，“从我别上这个家徽的时候，我的道路就决定了。”

“不，只有你自己可以决定。你忘记了你哥哥吗？你明明可以试一试——”

“闭嘴，波诺弗瓦！你明明什么都不懂！”亚瑟脸上的笑忽然一下子消失了。他大吼，甚至表情都有些扭曲。但他很快又镇静了下来，又变回了平日里那个有些冷淡的柯克兰。弗朗西斯感觉自己似乎不认识他了。

“那看来我们只能做敌人了，”弗朗西斯说，“那再见了，柯克兰家的少爷。”

“正合我意，波诺弗瓦，”亚瑟说。

从那以后他们再也没有说过话。毕业后弗朗西斯和基尔伯特、安东尼奥通过了傲罗的资格考试，开始实习，然后在第一次巫师战争中加入了凤凰社。他再也没听到过亚瑟·柯克兰的名字：他像是消失在了一个不知名的角落里一样。他时不时会想起当初天真的自己真的相信自己能够与亚瑟·柯克兰成为朋友，因为那个看起来为自己哥哥的死亡悲伤哭泣的人、一本正经和他握手约定做朋友的人，也随着时间的推移变得陌生。随着局势愈发紧张，他越是想起亚瑟，不知道此刻他在做些什么，又万一哪一天自己要逮捕他，或是更糟糕，亲手杀死他——

幸运的是，弗朗西斯的担忧并没有成真。当他们听说了大难不死的男孩让伏地魔开始漂泊逃亡之后，他冲回办公室，和同事们抱成一团。周围的人在抽泣、狂吼或是嚎啕大哭。就连一向严格的分队队长哈罗德也允许他们放纵一会儿情绪。之后的事情便是逮捕食死徒残党。一切都有条不紊，直到他收到了命令，和哈罗德一起踏入了柯克兰家。柯克兰家和他想象的几乎一模一样：宅子虽然大，但空荡荡的，看着就很冷清。柯克兰夫妇来迎接他们。他们辩称自己受到了夺魂咒的控制，才效忠于伏地魔。

“你们家应该还有几个儿子吧，都在哪？”

“四个儿子，大儿子早就离开家去乡下隐居了，二儿子十几年前就意外死了，老三去美国了。”

“最小的那个呢？亚瑟·柯克兰呢？”弗朗西斯问，他有些焦急，但又不确定自己是否想知道答案。

“他失踪了，”柯克兰夫人说，“五年前就失踪了。”

这可不是弗朗西斯希望听到的结果。也许他知道他逃跑了、入狱了或是死了，都可以接受。但不明不白的失踪是最折磨人的。弗朗西斯鬼使神差般仔细盘问了柯克兰夫妇关于亚瑟·柯克兰失踪的情况。但他们知道的也不多，只说他独自出门前说可能会晚归，就再也没有回来了。哈罗德瞥了一眼弗朗西斯，但什么也没说。下班的时候他没有按时离开，而是悄悄溜到了档案室，开始寻找五年前的事件记录。

“假如你要找的是亚瑟·柯克兰失踪的相关事件的话，这可没有。”

弗朗西斯转头，发现是哈罗德。哈罗德接着说， “我是他的联系人。”

“什么联系人……？”弗朗西斯愣了一下，“等等，你是说——”

“没有错。虽然他并没有正式加入凤凰社，但他一直在为我们提供情报，” 哈罗德说，“那天他忽然说有急事对我说，很可能会影响战局，于是我就和他约了见面。但到了时间之后他并没有来。”

“你是觉得——”

“我之后在附近搜索了一下，在附近的公路上发现了他的车，上面有血迹。附近就是海，弗朗西斯。你知道这意味着什么。”

弗朗西斯说不出话了。然后哈罗德拿出一个亮晶晶的瓶子,“嗯，我想你该看看这个。我当时没敢告诉你，我们私下也在排查内部是否有奸细，我也担心这件事会影响你的任务。我很抱歉。”

弗朗西斯拿着那一小瓶记忆和哈罗德借给他的冥想盆回到了家。他先是开了一瓶红酒，灌了自己几杯，像是要给自己鼓劲。然后他才拿出冥想盆，将那一个小瓶子中亮闪闪的碎片倒了进去。他深吸了一口气，然后一头扎了进去。

他发现自己回到了柯克兰家的宅子，但这似乎是亚瑟的二哥的房间。他看见幼年的亚瑟在阅读二哥写的文章，他给亚瑟讲自己打算攒点钱，过一年等亚瑟去霍格沃茨了就离家出走。然后下一段记忆是他第一次见到亚瑟的时候，亚瑟之前在读的信正是父亲训斥儿子不得随意发表言论，不然也会落得与他兄弟同样的下场。然而亚瑟还是回家偷偷把哥哥没写完的文章都藏在了自己房间的床底下。五年级时的魁地奇球赛，他看见亚瑟俯冲得那么快，想要去抓住他的手，但最后只是勉强抓住了一点袍子。当顺滑的袍子脱手的时候，他看见亚瑟脸上的表情是那么恐惧。

最后他看见了二十五岁的亚瑟站在哈罗德面前，说自己愿意成为地下线人。哈罗德问：“你有什么可以证明你确实站在我们这一边？”

亚瑟掏出魔杖，施了个守护神咒。那是一只比利牛斯臆羚，和弗朗西斯的守护神一模一样。


End file.
